Pandora Hearts VIII: Whisper
by InuMistyYasha
Summary: oz, alice, and gilbert meet the will of the abyss. they also visit alice's memory. what is the secret behind oz and alice's relationship?


I made this years ago...so hopefully this was good.

...

Pandora Hearts  
>Retrace: VIII Whisperer<p>

Alice:

"_Seeee, I told you so!_" The voice haunted my head as I tried to shake it off. My head was hurting and the pain grew heavier and heavier.

"Be quiet. Don't talk to me." I said. It seemed it didn't work. Why won't it stop bothering me? Why did Oz leave me? I'm Oz's master, right? I'm his everything! What is this empty feeling? Then I was interrupted by absurd, low laughter.

_ "…Now you should understand. No matter where you go…"_ Please, just leave me alone._ "…You'll always be alone."_ A shiver ran down my spine. My head fell into my knees and I knew that this wasn't the end of this, yet.

"Shut up…Intention Of The Abyss…!" I tried to scream, but, it came out more as a mutter. The stairs I sat on was cold. The floor beneath me was cold. I was cold. My heart felt like it dropped. I hear more sincere giggles filling my mind.

"_Say…Why are you Alice?"_ What? What does she mean? I lifted my head. I was in a dark room. A rabbit doll in air stood before me, giggling. _"…Why…is Alice you…?"_ My eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, I saw a red liquid dripping to the floor, echoing in my head. As my face lifted, more droplets fell. The doll was bleeding heavily as if it was shot and came back from the dead. "Cos…Your name is…The Bloody Black Rabbit, isn't it?" Goosebumps sprouted against my skin from the hearing of that name. I eyes opened in fear. Wh-what's happening?

"ALICE!" Another voice entered my head. It sounded so familiar though. I felt a jolt in me as I looked up to see who it was.

"Oz…" I said in a whisper. He wore a white top with a green cover-up. His hair contained a bright blonde color with eyes as green as the fields. He didn't respond. He had on a worried look as he watched my every move. Was that a dream?

"You all right?" he asked a he crouched next to me. "You look really pale…" He reached towards my shoulder in a gentle grasp. Within notice, I slapped it away as if it was an insect in my way.

"Don't touch me so casually…!" I said with frustration in my voice. He looked surprised and shaken a bit. "…Where's Raven?"

"Oh yeah…He's waiting for us at the tomb." I could see he was putting on an excited face, trying to cheer me up. I could actually picture flowers surrounding him with that giant grin. "After all, we three came here to investigate it, right? So of course, if Alice isn't there—" His voice slowly faded and he looked away. I then knew what he was thinking. Just thinking about it made me annoyed.

"…Um…" he said in a weak voice, scratching the back of his head. "Could it be that you're…upset we left you behind? I-I-I…I'm sorry about that, okay?" I sighed loudly and slowly got up. I tried keeping my cool, but after hearing that, I thought I exploded with rage. You'd actually think that I'd for give just by saying that? I kicked him hard in the stomach with the strength I had. He went tumbling down the stairs, screaming with terror. He landed with a thud at the bottom of the step, bleeding mostly on his head. His arm looked out of place and he was twitching in pain. "A-Alice-san? That was kinda dangerous, you know…!?"

"Shut up, you piece of crap." I said with an irritated look. "As my lowly servant, how dare you leave me in the lurch!? I ended up having a vile dream, all thanks to you! Hurry up and take me there already!"

"Eeehn, I'm sorryyy!" he screamed in a panic.

Oz:

We walked down the corridor and it was completely silent. It was kinda awkward for me. I tried finding a topic until I found something black at the corner of my eye. I walked towards it and picked it up. Man, how cool…I mean, you shouldn't leave stuff like this lying around, silly Gil. I clicked the gun open and admired its work.

"…So…" I tried starting the conversation and ending the silence. "…You haven't asked Raven about the details yet, I take it?"  
>"Nope." Alice responded.<p>

"Alice, you don't know much about this world, right? So I figured you'd understand a bit more if we listened together."

"Well…that's true…"

"But that's just one reason." Alice looked back at me in surprise. "Truth is…I also…wanted to sort out things out in my head first." I tapped Gil's hat with his gun. She stared at me with a wandering and dreamy look. "I'm glad I was able to escape from the abyss. And I've even got Gil back beside me again. But…" My voice wandered off. "…There are still lots of things that don't feel real yet…" Okay, this is just too depressing. I held the gun in my hand and placed it in my back pocket.

"Eh-heh-heh! Let's not give them back to him juuust yet!" I said in a cheery voice. I needed to lighten the mood. But, it seemed Alice was paying attention to me or the gun. Instead, she looked off into the distance. What was she looking at? I was about to look into her direction until…

"Ah. Gil!" I said, running towards the man in black. He wore a black over coat with a head of black, curly hair. He had cultivating amber eyes. I swung the hat I was holding at him. "Heeeere, Special delivery! Well? How 'bout it? Did you find any clues?" I still couldn't believe this was the Gil ten years ago. It was great to call his name again.

"No…I wish we could at least find out whose grave it is…Hey, you! Gimme back the other gun too!"

"You heard Gil, Al—" I glanced back at Alice, but she was drifting out in space. She looked out across the distance into the garden.

"Alice…?"

"…Such weak voices…" she began to spoke. It was so soft; I wouldn't have heard it the first time. "…I didn't even notice them at first…" I knew the puzzling look I had wouldn't solve my question.

"Little by little, they began dwelling…in these trees and petals…" She reached out into the wind with her face glowing. "…And have been waiting for me…!" The garden started glowing and I was distracted by its light. "I'm home…!" A ray of light filtered the room and a gentle breeze whooshed in our hair.

"This is…!" Gilbert muttered.

"No way…" I whispered. "Is this…Alice's memory…?" I heard soft footsteps behind me and someone zoomed past me.

"I've found you at last!" Alice? This is Alice's memory? The girl in the dress, holding the doll, ran past me and sprinted to the balcony. Wait…someone's there?

"What a naughty girl." The man in the balcony started to say. He had on a green overcoat with a long, blonde braid. He patted her hair and the girl giggled. "Did you follow me here?" Wait…that voice belongs to…

"You finally came." That guy's voice always stayed in my mind and now he's here. That man…who appeared inside Alice's memory…!? I walked to him and lifted my arm towards him. He then turned his head towards me. I still couldn't see his face.

"Take care…" He spoke in a whisper that was directed at me. The thought shocked me. "The Intention of The Abyss…" The garden plummeted into chaos. Everything seemed to disappear and time was ticking away. A shiver ran down my spine. "…has been watching you all along, you see?" The clock's hands spun like a maniac, but abruptly stopped at the twelve. The ground cracked and started shaking as if an earthquake was upon us. Forces were driven out of the floor.

"What the heck's going on!?" I screamed. I stepped back and bumped into Gil.

"Oz!" Gil shouted in a stir. The man holding Alice didn't seem bothered by our situation, but looked gracefully at Gil.

"Ohh…it's you…" he called. The atmosphere around us rumbled as the image of the fantasy disappeared along with him. "Make sure you protect him…properly this time, all right…?" Gil's gaze turned meek and then the world shattered into nothingness. Gil still held me by the neck in his grasp. The only thing we were standing on was an elliptical checkered floor.

"What's…this Intention of The Abyss thing—" I asked in a pant. "Hey…Gil…yer…cho...king…me…" I grabbed his arm and tried to yank him off. Instead, Gil looked around as if I wasn't there.

"I don't know much about it either…" he responded. "…It's supposedly the being that created the abyss as we know it today…" We heard a small laughter surrounding us like a chant. Something glowed before us. The light dimmed and represented a chained chair and a bunny doll floating above it. Alice sat before it in a deep sleep. "…and it's what both Pandora and the Baskervilles desire…!" Gil finished with a slight fear in his voice.

"…! Uh…" I stuttered. "…It's a rabbit!?"

"No…" Gil remarked. "That's probably a make-shift form…"

_"…Aah…"_ The doll cried. _"…Aah…I've met you at last…I've been waiting for you."_ The doll had a creepy girl's voice within it. My feet were planted to ground where I stood. _"For a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time…"_ What? How could this be? My back was aching with shivers. _"…Okay? So please hurry…"_ The doll seemed hypnotizing to my eyes. _"…And come get me quickly? I have many dolls ready for you, I do? Let's play with them, shall we? We'll talk until we get sleepy…and…and…okay…? So please…"_ A strange hand reached before me and touched my cheek. Goosebumps filled my body.

_ "…My beloved."_ My sense came back to me as soon as those words hit me. Her cold, icy fingers woke me from my trance. I slapped it away.

"I don't know you…But more importantly…" I said. "…Will you let Alice go?" The doll had a blank stare and tilted his head.

_"Why do you care about that girl?"_ It asked in a persistent voice. _"She is a chain…and she intends to kill you…just like all her other contractors, you know?"_ the rabbit got unexpectedly closed. Its eyes were as black as hell and its sly smile was wider than the Cheshire Cat. _"So why?"_ A great shiver went down my throat._ "Why…? Why why why why—"_

"Oz!" Gil's voice entered my mind. He reached his hand toward me.

_ "QUIET!"_ Gil was pushed back into a corner and onto his knees as the rabbit screamed at him. _"Don't come between him and me."_

"Gil—!" I cried. I've had enough. I pulled my defenses up and glared at the doll.

_"Say…you don't know a thing about that girl…so why do you stay by her side?"_ What? My voice wandered off and the whole world stood still. Why… do I feel this way? I don't know anything about her. Why does it have to be me?

"The reason…I'm with Alice…?"

_"Yes…"_ The doll responded._ "She's merely a brat..."_ I then saw Alice slowly opening her eyes as if she woke up from a long dream. I couldn't do anything but stay still. _"…who doesn't even know…who she is or why she is born."_ Alice's eyes opened wide to those words._ "She doesn't deserve you. Yet she managed to take you away from me. A doll like her…"_ Alice's grip tightened and her face held an irritated expression. _"…should have never been born…!"_ My brain was transparent; I thought she was going to cry. I felt that sickish feeling in my stomach as Alice was in pain. I brought my hand to my face. My brain went through time, and I knew that there's something missing. My head dug deeper.

_ "Okay then? Throw that girl away—"_ Why is Alice with me? Do I have to be at Alice's side? Does she need me? Then my question was answered. My insides started hurting from the abrupt laughter I gave out. My arms fell to my stomach.

"Yup…you're right." I finally gasped out. "I don't know anything about Alice…But, you see…" I couldn't help feeling like I shouldn't leave her alone…I couldn't help feeling that, somehow, we're alike…so that's why… "…I have to stay with Alice."

_ "!?...Why!? Why must you—"_ Its wretched voice rang out in my ears. I stopped laughing and a sincere smile came upon my face, bringing my hand out to the rabbit.

"I don't have any reasons why, you see? I'm only following the conviction that's inside me…!" The words came out of my mouth like a breeze. Confidence swept over me. I couldn't stop the sly smile on my face. Alice looked stunned and blushed a little. My hand turned into a gesture and brought it closer to my heart. We were forced into a hug.  
>"Besides…I'm sorry, but I…" I continued. My hand was behind my back and I grabbed what was in my back pocket. The doll didn't seem to notice. My finger held on the trigger. "…don't think we'll get along." I pulled the trigger and a bullet fled through the doll's head. The shock was so surprising; it sent a bolt through every cell in my body. I bet it didn't show though. My smile disappeared as I let the doll drop to the floor. My hand held Gil's gun as if it were a toy.<p>

"Thanks for the invitation…but these days, I'm more into 'treasure hunting' than playing with dolls." I said with a joyful smile.

_ "AGH! AH!"_ The rabbit screamed in terror and pain. Then the world shifted and everything cracked. Alice's chair crumbled and so did the floor._ "AGH! AH! AAGH! AGH!"_ Gil got up and tried to stand, but I was distracted by Alice's gaze. I reached for her…for that one light. She stared at me with that innocent face.

_ "You…will come to regret this."_ A whispering voice whistled through my ears as darkness overcame me. _"You will come to rue the day that you chose the B-rabbit over me!"_  
>And then everything shattered.<p>

Extra:  
>"You're one freaky kid." Those four simple words shocked me. They were four words that I never thought I'd hear from Xerxes mouth. My time stood still. Xerxes stare was cold and hard.<p>

"…..What...?" Xerxes suddenly got up slowly and made his way towards me as he spoke. "…about what it was that warped you so." He stifled a smile and giggled. "But then…you don't seem to have yet realized that yourself."

"Br—" I muttered. I couldn't finish my words. I couldn't find the words to speak. My confidence slipped past me and hid.

"Say, Oz-kun…where…in the world are you?" It was as if his voice was ice and I was freezing from my breaths. His hand holding my chin sent a shiver down my spine. "My clouded eyes…don't reflect you at all, you see…?" Why am I feeling so scared, so tempted? I was trembling. What was I to do? My trance was interrupted by the small laughter in the room. Alice got up from the table, laughing her eyes out. She looked like she was about to die from laughing.

"AHHH! HA! HA! HA! HA!" she scoffed. "Your eyeballs finally rotted right outta yer skull, huh, ya clowny bastard!?" Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "It's so obvious!" An arm clamped around my throat and pulled me back. I choked a bit and stiffened. It was then I realized it was Alice clinging onto me. "Oz…is right here!" she boomed. I felt my face flushing red. She smiled a confident smile. That's the Alice I knew…and loved.


End file.
